Pure of Heart
by Candyland
Summary: Another one of my offthewall things. It deals with an underappreciated, yet extremely important characterthe Flying Nimbus.
1. Pure of Heart

AN: Howdy doo, all! This is another one of my weird little POVs. Trust me, you'll figure out who/what this is. If not, tell me. I don't own DB(Z) or any of the characters, but if you really want to get me a Christmas present, feel free...

****

Pure of Heart

Hmm...

The old man...let's see...

It's really not hard to search his mind and read down to his heart. I must see what's inside in order to determine whether or not a person is worthy. Whether or not they are worthy is permanently stamped on the person's heart.

Let's see...the old man...

Oh no, this will never do. No, I can't allow this. He has a good heart, but by no means is it pure.

He's jumping onto me now, but he is not worthy. My golden body parts beneath him to let him fall right through. I laugh inwardly as he hits the ground. Hard. He stands up, cursing to himself. Definitely not a worthy person.

Next is the girl. Blue-haired, young...

Perhaps...younger is often better for this...I must read her heart for purity.

No. No, no, no...

My stars, these people! Is there no hope? Is there no one worthy?

The girl is also a relatively good person, really she is, but not pure-hearted. Thus, she goes the same way as the old man; I part to let her fall. She is greatly angered, but there is nothing she can do. She did not pass the test.

There is one more person to be tested, apparently. Perhaps this one will prove to be different.

A child; a young child. Quite an odd one as well, if I may say so. He laughed a lot, I clearly remember that.

As the child prepares to jump onto me, I extend my touch and read him, scanning hismind and his heart for what I need to know.

If I had possessed a jaw when I got that reading, I daresay it would have dropped at what I found within this child. He is the first being I had ever seen in which I could not find a trace of something that was not good. Every thought and every action of this boy were exemplary.

The child's heart is as pure as diamond, as clean as freshly-fallen snow. Unblemished and untainted in a way I had never seen before.

He jumps into the air, and my decision is made. The boy's feet land firmly.

There is much suprise among his friends, but the child himself is overjoyed. Not conceited joy, but true, innocent happiness.

I have found someone that I will be proud to bear. A child whose name I plucked from his own mind, without him even knowing.

Son Goku.

A curious child.

I will carry him gladly for as long as his heart remains pure.

And I can't help but wonder how long that will be.

AN: I believe wholeheartedly that the Flying Nimbus has to have some form of intelligence in order to determine who has a pure heart and doesn't. That's where this comes from. Hope ya liked it!


	2. Strange Glimpses

****

AN: Surprise, surprise, I actually decided to go ahead and add another chapter to this story. If the mood hits me, I might add more. Ya never know, do ya? Heehee. Anyhoo, on with da story. This is really short. I don't own DB/Z, and if what I've heard is right, then I'm thankful I don't own DBGT.

****

Strange Glimpses

Tsk, tsk, tsk.

There you go again, Goku. I just cannot believe you sometimes.

Bright stars, can't you keep yourself out of trouble for ten seconds? Apparently not, since it seems like I am always running around, zooming in at the last minute to drag you out of some mischief by the scruff of your neck.

Has it been this long since we met? Since I chose you, so to speak? And you have not changed. You have gotten older, yes, but otherwise, you are exactly the same as the day we met. Amazing.

I have seen some of the things you have done, Goku. There was that business with that mercenary assassin. Tao, was it? For a minute, I was afraid he had killed you, but you are unusually resilient. Taking down the entire Red Ribbon Army single-handedly? You must have the blood of several hundred people on your hands, and yet your heart is as clean as newly-cast crystal.

That tournament you fought in at the fortune-teller's palace was so unbelievable. How can anyone win against an invisible man? Well, apparently your friend can. (That's something else I wish I could discuss with you—for someone so innocent, you certainly have a lot of...shall we say, _unusual_ friends?) And to defeat your own grandfather in battle. He was so proud of you. And so am I.

There is still one thing I am very unclear on. That first time, when I searched your mind and heart for the purity that would deem you worthy, I saw glimpses of something...different. I am not sure if you even know that these vague memories are locked inside your memory. I can not even piece together what they are. They are too faint, merely glimpses of something that you probably do not even remember. Perhaps flashes of something deep in your past, or of something that might have been. I do not know, but I suppose that it does not matter now. Whatever it is, I do not think that it will ever resurface. So why worry about it if it will not affect you?

Goku, what are we going to do with you? You are still so young, and you have so much behind you. Then again, you also have so much ahead of you. I very much doubt that your life will ever be a peaceful one, and I strongly doubt that you will ever have a quiet moment. But knowing you, the adventure will be a welcome thing in your life. If you are still the pure person I chose, perhaps I will still be there when these escapades happen.

AN: Like I said, I don't know exactly how long I'm gonna make this story. I hope you enjoyed my new addition to my little tale.


	3. A Helping Hand

****

AN: I've had this laying around for quite a while, but I kept forgetting to post it. Bad me. No biscuit. So I'll just stick it up now. Truth be told, I wrote one chapter, but then I set it aside as Chapter Four and wrote this as Chapter Three. I'm all over the place as of late. My apologies. On we go, I don't own DBZ or the Flying Nimbus, but the concept is mine!!!!

****

A Helping Hand

Oh, Goku, will you never learn?

That young lady you brought with you for this trip—ChiChi, was it?—is plenty pure-hearted, and that is good enough for me. I must confess, though, I did find it quite amusing when she pulled that tail of yours, sending you falling over sideways. All right, all right—if I had a head, I would have laughed it clean off my shoulders. I know it hurts you, but it is quite comical to see you, who has so few weaknesses, toppling over like a sapling in a strong wind.

Off to see the old man again. Master Roshi, the one who introduced me to you. He remains as he always was, slightly less *ahem* than pure, but so be it. Something about a fan to put out the mountain of fire. Just a typical errand on a typical day in your life, is it not, Goku?

Still, I do not think that the comments about the girl's outfit were appropriate, child. Bright stars, let her be! I have no great love of the color orange (I very much prefer yellow, thank you very much), and yet you do not hear me saying unkind things about your choice of wardrobe. Had I a manner of speech, I would chastise you for this, but no matter. I cannot, and what's done is already done.

When I chose you, I never realized that bearing you would lead the both of us into so many interesting situations and awesome adventures. This is simply another task to be completed before you can gather another one of your Dragonballs. Locked up in the girl's palace on top of the towering inferno, is it? That is sort of funny.

I have to say this: that girl's father, the Ox-King, is just plain scary! Coming after you with that axe! Well, he recognized me, most likely from his days of training under the old man. Extraordinary how things can work out for the best. When he realized you were a student of Roshi's, his attitude changed quite a bit, did it not? So of course you went off to get that fan from the old one to help the giant. You just cannot resist the opportunity to help people, can you, Goku? Even if one of the people you are trying to help is your enemy, your opponent.

That is one of the things I love about you, and that is one of the reasons I chose you.

AN: Ya know, when I wrote the first chapter of this, I intended for it to be a cute lil' one-shot, and now I'm getting really into it. It's just hard to write the mind of a cloud! Oh well. We'll see how far this goes. Thanks for reading and toodles!


	4. Child of Innocence

****

AN: I didn't actually think I'd continue on with this story when I wrote the first chapter. I thought I had a nice little one-shot, maybe get a couple reviews, and then it would be forever buried in the vaults of ff.net. But here I am on chapter four! Bizarre…oh well, it's a fun story to write. But do you know how hard it is to get in the mindset of a cloud? Not easy, let me tell you. Onward with the chapter! I don't own DBZ, just this little concept.

****

Child of Innocence

__

"COME TO ME, FLYING NIMBUS!"

I hear the call, and I answer, zooming out of my hiding place in mountains and heading towards the sound of Goku's voice. I have been answering that call for many years now. I wonder where we will be going today, or what new quest we will be embarking on.

It seems like with Goku, every day is a new place to go, a new person to meet, and a new adventure that will nearly get him killed. And through it all, he never changed from the cheerful, care-free, innocent person I chose so long ago. He has become almost a child in an adult's body.

I skid to a halt in front of my friend, and I am surprised at what I see.

Goku is not alone. He has someone with him. A small bundle in his arms; I can tell before he even says anything that it is a baby, but why would Goku have a baby with him? Perhaps one of his crazy friends talked him into babysitting or some such thing? Yes, that must be it…

What?!? His…son? Goku has a son? Impossible!

But that is what he is saying…and I have never known Goku to lie. So it must be true. Goku has a son. Incredible…just incredible.

I think he wants to see if his child can ride. And although I really have no doubts about the son of Goku, I have to check the child's heart. I am already fairly certain of what I will find there, though. A child this young has had no time in which to destroy that fragile purity which every child that young possesses, and which is all too soon lost.

My mental eye extends to read what is inside the child's heart, and I am not disappointed. Both mind and heart reflect a small child's innocence and purity quite clearly. Goku sets the child down on me, and I hold him fast, just as I have always done for his father.

The child's name is Gohan, he says. I know that name from somewhere…ah, yes. I saw that name in Goku's memory when I first scanned his mind so long ago. It was the name of Goku's grandfather, who was killed quite some time before I chose him.

Though I cannot tell Goku, I also saw something within Gohan that was quite clear within Goku. I cannot _quite_ put my proverbial finger on it, I have the distinct impression that this child will come to be very important in events that are yet to come. I do not know when, nor why, nor how or who, but I do know. My instincts have yet to fail me.

And the all-essential purity is there; I have found another that I can and will bear.

Like father, like son.

AN: Ah, yes, Gohan has entered the picture. We'll see where this goes from here, cuz I'm really not sure. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Fallen Hero

****

AN: Yay! A new chapter! I don't know how much longer this story's gonna go on. When the inspiration hits me, I'll probably add to it. How often that'll be, I couldn't say. But oh well! I hope you likey the new chappie! I don't own DBZ!

****

Fallen Hero

If I possessed eyes, they would have wept, shedding golden tears of grief to mourn the death of one I was proud to carry for so long, a person I have come to love over many years of friendship.

Son Goku was killed today.

I suppose it had to happen sooner or later. Everyone dies eventually, but he made a habit of coming close. He was always running headfirst into dangerous situations. But this one was personal.

His son was kidnapped. Poor, sweet, little Gohan was snatched away. Taken by a monster who claimed to be Goku's brother. An alien. Someone not of this earth.

So that was it. Goku was never human. That was the secret behind his amazing strength, and the powers that he had possessed, even as a child, that far exceeded what could be considered even remotely normal. And it explained the tail as well.

The beast stole Gohan, and Goku, desperate to have his son back, did the unthinkable. He actually formed a temporary alliance with his mortal enemy. Funny. I never thought of Piccolo as being one who would willing cooperate with someone else. But yet there he was, actually proposing that they work together to bring down the alien and retrieve the child.

Naturally, Goku agreed, and I carried him to the battlefield, while Piccolo flew alongside us.

The battle was short. Whatever this monster was that claimed to be Goku's brother, he was powerful. Maybe his power lay in his hair. That would explain it. But one thing was for certain: Goku and Piccolo were severely outclassed, through no real fault of their own.

At one point, I honestly believed that Radditz, the alien, was just going to kill them both. But then something extremely unexpected happened.

Namely, Gohan.

How a child like that managed to do what Gohan did escapes my limited intelligence, but it was nothing short of amazing. A four year old, untrained and undisciplined, imploding an extraterrestrial space pod and then proceeding to attack a fully grown Saiyan warrior. As if that was not incredible enough, the child actually, somehow, managed to inflict damage. He cracked the man's armor, and probably a bone or two. He injured a fully grown man, a man more powerful than Son Goku.

It did not last long, though. And in a last ditch effort to stop the beast from harming his son, Goku sacrificed himself. Piccolo inflicted the death blow, of course, in fulfillment of his life's ambition. He got what he wanted. He killed Son Goku, and Radditz as well.

And now Gohan has been stolen away again. This time, by none other than Piccolo himself. Just one more in a chain of utterly incredible events taking place today.

Goku is dead. Piccolo has Gohan.

And more of those beasts are on their way to Earth in search of the Dragonballs.

And there is nothing I can do, but mourn the loss of my rider, and wait until his friends gather the Dragonballs and wish him back. I await the time when once again, I will hear his voice calling me, _"COME TO ME, FLYING NIMBUS!"_

I hope it is soon. After all, there is a battle ahead.

AN: I probably could have had this done about a week ago, but I just needed to take a break. Sorry! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I really don't know much of what happened after Tien won the tournament in Dragonaball, so I just skipped ahead to DBZ. Sorry again. I'm a poor little dubbie, and my city isn't exactly the best place for finding subtitled movies and the like. Hopefully, I'll be able to get something else up a little bit sooner. Until then, ciao!


End file.
